Potions
Accessory Shop For more detail on the shop, see accessory shop. image:Accessory_Shop_Icy.JPG Health Potion & Mana Potion & Rejuvenation Potion (You can buy in Accessory Shop) Reuse: 100 sec Health Potion Mana Potion Rejuvenation Potion Lowest Grade, 1lvl +85 HP, 25C +53 MP, 25C +59 HP +32 MP, 60C Low Grade, 11lvl +132 HP, 50C +116 MP, 50C +92 HP +70 MP, 1S'20C Medium Grade, 21lvl +199 HP, 75C +194 MP, 75C +138 HP +117 MP, 1S'80C Above Average Grade, 31lvl +271 HP, 1S +278 MP, 1S +188 HP +167 MP, 2S'40C High Grade, 41lvl +348 HP, 1S'25C +368 MP, 1S'25C +242 HP +221 MP, 3S Highest Level, 51lvl +431 HP, 1S'50C +464 MP, 1S'50C +299 HP +279 MP, 3S'50C Damage Potion & Defense Potion - Recomended for Knight (You can buy in Accessory Shop) Time: 5 min Reuse: 7 min Damage Potion Defense Potion 'I', 1 lvl +5 Damage, 3S +20 Def, 2S 'II', 16 lvl +10 Damage, 6S +70 Def, 4S 'III', 31 lvl +15 Damage, 10S +120 Def, 7S 'IV', 46 lvl +20 Damage, 15S +170 Def, 11S Max HP Potion & HP Potion - Recomended for Healer or if Healer is in your team (You can buy in Accessory Shop) Time: 5 min, Reuse: 7 min Cost Max HP Potion HP Potion 'I', 1 lvl 75C +15 max HP +30 max HP (+5 Vit) 'II', 16 lvl 2S'25C +45 max HP +60 max HP (+10 Vit) 'III', 31 lvl 4S'50C +75 max HP +90 max HP (+15 Vit) 'IV', 46 lvl 2S'25C +105 max HP +120 max HP (+20 Vit) Max MP Potion & Intelligence Potion - Recomended for Wizard (You can buy in Accessory Shop) Time: 5 min, Reuse: 7 min Cost Max MP Potion Intelligence Potion 'I', 1 lvl 75C +15 max MP +30 max MP (+5 Int) 'II', 16 lvl 2S'25C +45 max MP +60 max MP (+10 Int) 'III', 31 lvl 4S'50C +75 max MP +90 max MP (+15 Int) 'IV', 46 lvl 2S'25C +105 max MP +120 max MP (+20 Int) Strength Potion & Dexterity Potion - Not recomended (You can buy in Accessory Shop) Time: 5 min, Reuse: 7 min Cost Strength Potion Dexterity Potion 'I', 1 lvl 75C +5 Str (almost 2~2 Damage) +5 Dex (above 0~1 Damage) 'II', 16 lvl 2S'25C +10 Dex (above 3~3 Damage) +10 Dex 'III', 31 lvl 4S'50C +15 Dex (5~5 Damage) +15 Dex 'IV', 46 lvl 2S'25C +20 Dex (almost 7~7 Damage) +20 Dex The bosses and different monsters which drop Potions image:Bonus_Box.jpg Name Power Time Reuse Boss Purified HP Potion I + 25 max HP 5 min ? 120s ? Purified HP Potion II + ? max HP 5 min ? 120s ? Purified HP Potion III + ? max HP 5 min ? 120s ? Restoring Potion I +5 MP/s, +5 HP/s ? 100s ? MP Restoring Potion I +5 MP/s ? 100s ? MP Restoring Potion II +10 MP/s ? 100s ? MP Restoring Potion III +15 MP/s ? 100s ? Purified Intelligence Potion II - 11lvl, time: 5min, reuse: 120sec, +50 max MP (looks like Intelligence potion) Quest Potions image:Quests_small.jpg Result Power Reuse Need Quest NPC 3 x Purified Medium Grade Health Potion +248 HP 60s 5 x Baby Dragon Egg (Stage 3-5, 3-3) 15 x Aroma Plant (Stage 3-4, 3-1, 3-2) Food for my husband (21 lvl) Trisha (Stage 3) map: Black Stone Mine 3 x Purified Medium Grade Mana Potion +259 MP 60s 5 x Baby Dragon Egg (Stage 3-5, 3-3) 15 x Aroma Plant (Stage 3-4, 3-1, 3-2) Food for my husband (21 lvl) Trisha (Stage 3) map: Black Stone Mine 5 x Fried Harpy Egg +219 HP 60s 15 x Harpy Egg map: (Deserted Desert: Red Stone Fog Valley) Splendid Food - Fried Harpy Egg (1lvl) Cobolt Merchant (Stage 3) map: (Deserted Desert: Red Stone Fog Valley) White Ice Crystal: Concentration Potion I Reduces mana comnsumption by half when using mana consuming skills at a certain percentage for a duration time: 3 mins, reuse: 210 sec, Tradable Blue Ice Crystal: ManaSteal Potion I Rapidly absorb mana from the air for a duration +4 extra Mana/sec, time: 5 mins, reuse: 210 sec, Tradable Magic Shop image:Magic_Shop_small.jpg Result Power Reuse Need 10 x Secret Remedy of Intelligence +50 max MP +10int=60 max MP 150s 1 x Intelligence Potion Craft Book 5 x Huckleberry (randomly) 5 x Cactus Fruit (drop: Dongdong, Jjukjjuk, Whizzer, Stage 3-7) 5 x Evil Eye's Wing (drop: Evil Eye, Stage 2-7, 2-8, 2-10) 5 x Secret Remedy for Skin Fortification +100def +10vit=+60 max HP 150s 1 x Skin Fortification Potion Craft Book 5 x Mountain Ginseng (randomly) 5 x Mandrake (randomly) 5 x Medicine Herb Pouch (drop: Cobolt, Stage 3) 10 x ? +10str +10dex 150s? 1 x Secret Recipe for Making Physical Strength Remedy 5 x Gorilla Leather (?) 5 x Baby Dragon's Breath (Stage 3, Cobolt Battlefield) 4 x Fire Plant (randomly) Links * Official Korean Site: Potions - translated from Korean Category:Items